One Day
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Rose won't give up on him until there's absolutely no more hope. -Not Beated-


**Title:** One Day  
**Pairing:** Teddy Lupin/Rose Weasley & Lily Luna Potter  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** "You can want and want and want, but if he doesn't want you back ... you might as well wish the sky were red." - Sophie Kinsella  
**Word count:** 784  
**Beta:** Not Betaed  
**Warnings:** Unrequited love?  
**Summary:** Rose won't give up on him until there's absolutely no more hope.  
**A/N:** Originally written for **drcjsnider** for The Summer 2012 Wishlist Event on **rarepair_shorts**.

AND 14. Hope on **100_women**

AND 24. Turquoise on **100_colours**.

* * *

**One Day**

Right here, right this moment, Rose felt in hell. Maybe even somewhere worse than hell, if it existed. Putting on a happy face had become harder over the years. It was supposed to feel good, _magical_, when a simple childhood crush turned into real love. She knew it wouldn't be easy and her mother had warned her that boys were really thick when it came to that kind of stuff. However, this particular boy was eight years ahead of her. One would think that was enough time to see all her silly -and often embarrassing- attempts to show him her feelings, right?

"Stop staring at him like that, Rose. It's too obvious," Lily scolded softly.

They were sitting beside the small Quidditch field her cousins and Teddy had arranged between two hills not too far away from the Burrow. Teddy's turquoise hair stood out between all the gingers and brunettes around him. The unforgiving summer sun made his eyelashes look like they shined on their own, just like the few hairs of his stubble. As much as she loved his eccentric turquoise hair, she hoped one day to touch softly his growing stubble, to look up close his natural light-brown hair. Victoire joined the group as the captains were choosing their team for an afternoon Quidditch match. Rose tensed her jaw, not able to stop the inexplicable anger she felt when Victoire's long, pale blonde hair overshadow Teddy's.

"Good. Let him notice. Maybe that way-"

"You know he's with Vic." Lily wasn't trying to be rude. Rose knew she wasn't. Her tone and expression were nothing but apologetic. Her cousin was simply trying to make her see reality as it was, just like she had for a long while now.

"Because she blinds him. How will he know she's what he wants if he doesn't even have a chance to know any better?" Rose hissed angrily, careful not to let her voice raise and reach anybody's ears but Lily's.

Lily looked at her for a long while and finally sighed. "Rose..."

"Don't 'Rose' me. We've been through this."

"Exactly. We've been through this thousands of times. You need to understand he loves Vic. They've been together for almost ten years now," Lily explained patiently, just like she had since Rose confessed her feelings for Teddy when she was sixteen.

"And why haven't they got married then? If she's so perfect for him and he loves her like you say, then why hasn't he proposed, huh?" Rose challenged. A small smile appeared on her face at the mention of the only argument she knew she had in her favour, the one tiny fact that gave her the hope she desperately clung to.

Lily sighed again, slumping into her chair again. "I don't know," she mumbled.

"There's a reason, Lily," Rose continued. "I cannot- I _won't_give up until the only thing I have-"

"Ladies! Wanna join us?" Teddy interrupted, jogging over to where they sat and flashing a smile that made her insides melt.

"I don't know... What do you have to offer in exchange?" Rose asked, trying to be seductive with a smile she reserved just for him.

Lily huffed and murmured something that sounded like "unbelievable" under her breath before she stood up and joined her cousins in the middle of the field.

Teddy laughed softly. "How about you being on my team, Rosie? We'll kick Freddie's arse and get him back for all the shameful cheating he did the last time," he said, sliding a hand through his messy hair, which he always did, unconsciously made him look irresistible. Did he seriously not know what he did to her?

"Mmm, I don't know..."

"C'mon, Rose. We'll be uneven without you. You know I need you!" he said dramatically, pouting and giving her those stupid puppy eyes she couldn't resist. It was so fake she should be completely immune to all of it, but the truth was that she wasn't. Rose would do anything he wanted just in the hopes that she could someday end up pulling that full bottom lip into her mouth and feel his teeth grazing over hers hungrily.

"Alright, alright! Keep your panties on!" she exclaimed laughing softly as she stood up. The minute she was on her feet, Teddy's arms surrounded her.

"Thank you!" he said and she could feel his breath dancing between the messy curls on the top of her head. "We wouldn't win without you. Lucy is a terrible Chaser."

Way sooner that she would have liked, he released her and Rose watched sulkily as he returned to the group. She took a deep breath and then followed. "One day."

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to REVIEW! made it way easier now with the new format ;)


End file.
